Daydream, My Dream
by fuuh
Summary: Frodo tells Merry he loves Sam, as Sam tells Pippin he loves Frodo. Merry and Pippin team up to get the two starry eyed hobbits into confessing. ^_^ R
1. Friend of a Friend

Day in, day out, like a puppet on a string,  
wandering the void between zero and infinity...  
The strength to sever the tangled strings  
still sleeps within your heart.

**Note:** Would like to thank Emmy-chan for helping me write some. She is the greatest writer ever, save for veggie. XD ...naw, I love 'em both.

----

How warm the morning was. How refreshing...the Sun beamed in through the window and gently stroked Sam's cheeks. If only everyday was like this. A day where the Sun was as lazy as him, and he didn't have to work, and he didn't have to care. And his heart didn't have to work at all. His hands laid contently on his hobbit belly, and his hair grew about the side of his face while his head nestled on his pillow. 

Hopefully he'd wake up to a fruitful meal and a good smile. A chance of that, of course, was most unlikely. Hamfast, the well-known Gaffer of Hobbiton, blocked the Sun's shining face with his stern yet flushed body. His overalls had already received it's usual bath in the garden, as well as his hands. Slowly, as his arms pressed scoldingly onto his hips, began to awake his son, "Wake up, you tired old git!"

Samwise opened his eyes with a glorified look. "Ah, what is it you want?"

"You are such a ridiculous fellow! What son of mine would sleep in like this for no special occasion? You need to get over to Bag End and help that Mr. Frodo. Here you are, and it's high passed noon. Passed lunch, I reckon."

Sam grinned, pleased with his old Gaffer's expression. "It's special for me. I mean, if you know what I mean. Everyone has their own special days. And today happens to be mine." He roused himself, stomach pleading for food. The morning dew grew in his hazy eyes, as the sunlight swam along. It reflected all he had to tell for the past year or so. As of late, he daily rose with the sun just to see Frodo. His only excuse was that he needed to tend the wonderful bushes and flowers of the Bag End coves. In his heart though, it was Frodo that meant getting up every morning.

_That's all Frodo will see me as though...He will always think that is why I came...but that isn't my life..._Sam looked up at his Gaffer's impatient face. _Well...at least, not completely..._

"Mr. Frodo told me I could stay here. You know, sleep in...take a rest..."

The Gaffer suspiciously eyed Sam, wondering what all this meant by the tone of his son's voice. It was calmer than usual. "Alright, alright..." he mumbled. "Tea and the liking is out on the table...but I don't expect you to waste a whole day. That's not what it's for. Not at all, working hard gives you a better view of things...That's a Gaffer's ambition." Sam could almost completely mouth along the words, they were overused more than enough.

"Well, I reckon I'll see Mr. Frodo later or so...I guess." Sam bowed his head.

"Well...whatever works for you," the Gaffer replied, almost solving the puzzle as he looked above Sam like a hawk to it's prey. He whiped his hands on a handkerchief hanging by his back pocket, and heading for the door called to Sam, "And also, you have a guest out at the table. Such a rude host you can be at times."

Sam looked startled, almost oblivious until the commands came out again. "Well? Up! Don't wanna keep him waiting, either!"

Sam slid himself from bed, nightclothes still sleeping upon his body, and his hair in a mess. "Who is it?" he mumbled, still sleeping. His head tilted to the side, and for a second everything about him turned black and full of sleep. Until the name left the Gaffer's mouth and latched onto Sam like grass on a hot dry day.

"It's that Peregrin Took."

---

Warm sunlight enveloped Frodo, kissing him gently like a familiar friend. Warmth flooded his heart, making him feel the strangest of sensations, save the times he gazed upon Samwise of course, but not everything in the world was as perfect as that. Only the Stars, Moon and Sun had at least a tiny chance of the love Sam brought to his garden each morning.

He eventually awoke though, as the birdsong was stronger than ever. He wanted to sing along, for he had written a song for his Samwise...and it only worked in the thin aurora of the morning, where you'd first awake...and find the one you love amidst the morning sun, staring lovingly at you. Frodo wrote such a thing in an inspiration from such fantasies. Twice had he dreamed about it, as well. 

Alas, Sam wouldn't think anything but a friendly act of kindness from what Frodo wanted to do. His songs and poems for the one he loved were useless, they'd never be read or heard by anyone but himself. Such a pity for the works he never had the depth to write before.

Frodo wanted to sleep more, but his ears twitched and his eyes descended to the sound of a steaming kettle. Footsteps scurried, and a familiar voice rang. He sat up, almost wanting to laugh. Immediately, he slid from his bed, not minding his loose shirt hanging, and walked casually into the kitchen to find his dear cousin Merry amidst the steams of boiled up water.

"Having fun?" Frodo laughed.

Merry turned around, surprised to find Frodo finally awake. "Of course! Boiling water is my kind of thing, you know." He grinned until he pressed a hand against the burning kettle and screamed. Too humorous for a frown though.

"I'm sure it is," Frodo laughed up through his painted cheeks. "So glad you come in the morning as I sleep!"

"Well, what _was_ I to do? It's way passed breakfast, and even lunch, and you hadn't wakened til now. Is a boring morning, you know. Not much to do, as Sam had slept in too. Pip went to go see him though." He took out a mug for himself and Frodo and showered the tea with bubbling water.

Frodo began to slowly mix it about, and stare at the swirling water. The spoon clanged against porcelain of the mug and sang out an off-key tone. "Why did Pippin go see Sam, though?"

Merry shrugged, looking up from his warm cup. "You've got me there. Not a clue in the world. We haven't seen both of you in a while, you know." He stirred the water more, being absorbed in the fun it caused.

Frodo stared blankly at the table, the cup kept his hands warm as the rest of his body was in such a chill. His feet swung as they barely touched the floor, as where Merry could sit plainly and drink. Once again, Merry looked upon Frodo's pale face. "Well, anyway, Frodo. Why was it you slept so late anyway? And Samwise as well..."

"Oh," Frodo recollected the day before. "I told him he had no need to come over tomorrow. He's such a hard working fellow, takes much after his Gaffer."

Merry laughed, "That or his Gaffer makes him."

Frodo smiled along too, "Yeah. Samwise takes many orders without following his own. That's very admirable of him. You don't find many people like him. I had to let him sleep a day away, just to know what it's like to be a lazy gent."

Merry had a never-ending smile upon his lips. It seemed plain to him. In fact, in seemed plain to everyone else too, just not Frodo himself. "You know, Fro'...I never took it into much consideration up til now. You and Mr. Gamgee..."

Frodo was on the thinnest of ice now, Merry had that look. No, _the_ look. The one where you know he knows, and the one where he also is scheming as he assumes. It was times like that Frodo thought Merry was a bit _too_ merry.

Merry began to kneel up on his chair, leaning over the table to Frodo slyly. _Oh no, that look..._Frodo sank in his chair. But Merry's eyes would not draw away. His face beamed, and as the reign of Merry took control, he slid about the table and right by Frodo's side, still with a look of pure madness and joy. If only it was neither.

"Oh Frodo!" He wrapped his arm about his cousin's neck, rubbing his thumb along Frodo's cheek. "I knew it for so long. You do, don't you? You truly do..."

A chill ran up Frodo's spine, trying to let the answers escape his tight lips. A tension was building inside him, levity and toil, and as Merry talked in more riddles, it came clear to Frodo that he could not escape. And so, with the first ounce of courage he'd have conjured up for the day, shouted into Merry's grinning face...

"Yes! It is true, Merry! I do love Samwise Gamgee! I love him dearly! I let him stay home so I wouldn't have to behold his beautiful face, and waste another day without letting him know I love him. I love the happiness he brings with him to Bag End and into my garden. I love when he sings with the birds as he walks down that path, and I _love_ his never-ending smile. His powerful laugh...and his will. He's a wonderful hobbit. I love him."

Merry's glorified smile turned into a shocked expression that scared Frodo dearly. He had assumed what Merry thought wrong...and now he was on the edge of a knife...and no matter which way he went, he'd fall. _Such an idiot I am..._Frodo thought in woe.

"Ah...well," Frodo said, smiling embarrasingly. "...Right?"

Merry began laughing uncontrollably infront of Frodo, "I thought...ah..." he began to roar with more laughter. "I thought Sam and you were fighting over _me_!" He laughed more, falling off the chair as Frodo elbowed him above his head.

"Such a fool you are!" Frodo closed his eyes in displeasure.

As Merry's feet dangled in the air and his head met with the floor, Frodo couldn't help but smile. "Well, sit up! I'd want to talk to you, now that you know..."

Merry sat himself up, and began to spoon his tea about more. He seemed eager to listen to what Frodo had to say, for he never expected it. It was obvious they were meant to be, friend wise, but in love was a complete story. He didn't know if Sam felt the same, it'd be a pity if he didn't. Possibly Sam already knew well enough how beautiful Frodo was, but felt unworthy. Either way, Merry wanted to help his cousin in any way.

"So," said Merry, biting his lip. "You love Sam?"

"Dearly."

"That's adorable!" he taunted, making star-eyes. 

"Get serious, Merry!"

"Alright, alright," he responded, still laughing at his own joke. "Yea, if you didn't tell me sooner, I'd of found out by myself. The way you look as you speak or hear his name. You seem...entranced."

"Exactly!" Frodo pressed his hands on the table, gripping it as if it were Sam. "This is how deep it's been getting, Merry. I've been aching much as night, just thinking of him, saying his name. I didn't fall asleep until the moon did last night, and that's why I slept so late. Maybe if I keep that up, I won't have to face him again...seeing as I can't without wanting to grab his hand, fall to my knees, and say I love him. I think that'd scare him." He smiled faintly, but frowned as he did before.

Merry stared at Frodo in awe. "My Frodo! Certainly you can't live like that forever...Sam wouldn't want it that way."

"But Sam might not love me. That's what I'm afraid of...I just don't want to ruin such a wonderful companionship."

"Aw, I almost feel like I should help..."

"Oh no...you couldn't." Frodo almost considered it, until it crossed his mind: "You'd probably mess it up."

"Come on, Fro! You know I'll try...give me a chance."

"Hmm, well...Give me a moment." Frodo took a last sip from his cup, and stood up, and walked into his bedroom, feet pounding against the wooden planks. Merry heard Frodo's footsteps return as Frodo came in with a giant chest that seemed barely able to shut correctly, and that it'd explode on impact.

Frodo hummed a tune familiar only to himself, and opened the chest with the magic only he could do. "Only my touch will keep this chest from flying into your face. It hurts a bunch, even ask Pippin." He smiled grimly, and took out a stack of papers stained with years of sleep. Setting the papers gently onto the table, he said in a stricken voice: "Do not ruin these papers, I had written some of them at least a year or two ago, and some are freshly printed from newfound interests. You know, all about Samwise...and maybe other beauties that catch my eye, but none as valuable as Sam."

Merry stared at the papers, stunned and delighted, and such shock to find Frodo writing such things that came only from his heart. Words that mixed with pain and bliss, Sunshine and Moonlight, pleasure and tears...everything that stood for emotions. At least, to Frodo. _These things must really stand tall in the depths of his mind...I mean, just staring at him; his eyes are the same, but the colors twitch and yearn._

"What will you do with all of these? Are they for yourself only?"

Frodo looked up from a paper full of poems he had written, and he was smiling and admiring it. He had a proud smile to wear, Merry did think they were the most beautiful things in the world. However, Frodo looked up from the memories of sitting at a desk on a cold summer night, the window open, and the Moonlight bathing him with a remembrance. "Of course not..." his voice trailed off, making Merry sure Frodo wasn't.

"You don't sound too sure..."

"No, no! I am sure! I want Sam to see all of these!" Frodo stood up, with a sorrowful gaze. His face was very pale, and his hair was swaying to the unlatched window's whistle. It caressed his face and a single tear slipped from his eye, as it was kissed away surely by the wind as it hit his chin.

Merry smiled, and walked over to Frodo's side; without another word or tease, wrapped his arms around his cousin's shoulders and embraced him brotherly. "I will help you as much as I can, Fro'. Just don't be so sorrowful alone, you know how much I dislike that. Brings even me to a few tears," he rubbed his cheek to Frodo's, showing the proof of the tears he spoke of.

Frodo placed his hand onto Merry's wrist, and beamed with appreciation. "I love you much. No one could possibly do more..."

"Oh but they can," cackled Merry as he dug his face into Frodo's neck. "And they will," he muffled out.

---

"Good morning, you sleepy hobbit!" Pippin cheered as Sam walked sleepily into the kitchen. Pippin stood up and pulled the chair out in favor of the sleepy hobbit, still singing cheerfully, "There you go!"

"Good morning to you also, Mr. Pippin. What brings you over so early, if you don't mind me asking?" Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and yawned as Pippin brought him over a plate of leftover taters Mrs. Gamgee had rounded up while Sam still dreamed in bed. Cracking his knuckles, Sam began to gratefully eat off the plate, responding with a full mouth: "Thank you dearly!"

Pippin, whiping the potato bits from his face, laughed and said, "Oh! Just visiting, seeing as this is the first morning you've ever wasted. I mean, not going to Bag End and all. Actually quite scary."

Sam gave a light-hearted smile that warmed Pippin up and his eyes shined. "That's an easy one to answer!" Sam ate his fill, as he finished up the remaining potatos on his plate and continued speaking contently. "Mr. Frodo told me I should be getting more rest. Told me I work too hard and that I needed a day to relax. I'm thankful he talked me into it, I'd of already been over there. 'Course it's hard to stay here, you know. I'd rather be over there...I mean, just to be near him. But it lightens my heart to know he cares enough to force me to rest." He placed his hand on the back of his neck and laughed, "It takes that much to stop me from trying."

A light reflected upon Sam almost, raining doubt. A bashful sigh he gave, and Pippin was clued more into the mystery. Such a majestic possibility reigned from Samwise's beaming face, it almost set Pippin's mind on fire. _He's showing something,_ Pippin thought. _He surely is. I'm sure it is what I think..._

"I see. Mr. Frodo is like that, he doesn't want to work people to the point where they can't breathe. You've worked for him constantly, you'd think he'd of let you off sooner. Maybe possibly you'd want to work on the bushes out in Tookland?"

Sam nodded with a refusing squeal, "I'm a bit too fond of Mr. Frodo's garden, if you get what I mean. They've become dear friends, I can't part with them."

Pippin frowned, "That's an understanding. He does have a beautiful garden. All the thanks go to you, as well." Pippin patted Sam on the back. "So, how about some afternoon tea?"

"Sounds fine to me, don't have much else to do, unless you allow me back to sleep."

Pippin shook his head and gave a slight wink, "I'd rather have some tea!"

Pippin danced about, opening the cabinets and hopping up to grab mugs. As he placed a kettle on the fire, he began to wonder: How does Frodo feel about Samwise coming over every morning, anyway? The thought appealed to Pippin, as he thought possibly that Frodo didn't like Samwise. It wasn't possible though, Frodo and Samwise were an inseperatable pair, like songs and pipeweed, or even fish and chips. Samwise was like that around Frodo; they were the a match of Stars and Moon. Frodo couldn't appear in the sky unless the Stars of Samwise were there to comfort him.

Pippin's train of thought lost its track as the inferno under the kettle bubbled the water and Sam called out, "A-hoy! Watch it, watch it!"

With a laugh, Pippin took the kettle by the handle and watered the tea prepared in the cups like flowers. Sam placed his head in his hands, stared at the water as it poured almost heavenly with the sun bathing it. He graciously closed his eyes and thanked Pippin, but began to stare off into the abyss of dreaming he had been in.

Pippin blew the steam slowly from his mug and sipped it, bouncing with a reaction from the hot. He turned his eyes to Sam, noticing he wouldn't drink right away. "Is it alright?"

Sam reached for the blue bowl at the center of the table, grabbing a lemon and said, "Yes, yes...I'm really fine, actually. Except...well, you know...Bag End and...it's kind of hard to explain, I'm guessing."

Pippin's heart sank, and reached out to Sam's wrist and gripped it. "I know, I think. We can go visit Bag End after we have this tea." Sam's face burned red and his lips curled into a ray of sunshine. "First I want to finish it though, and all, so we can talk. We haven't chatted much in a while, and I'm dying to know what's up lately, besides the usual gardening."

"Ah, well, not much, that's saying least wise. Unless you count Mr. Frodo had once invited me to go on a walk with him, that was a beautiful day, it was. Was a bit passed Mid-Year's day, and I came up the pathway that is so familiar, and Frodo greeted me at his wonderful rounded door. Painted it not too long ago, as well. But besides that, he had a surprising smile on his face, and out of nowhere asked me 'Samwise, my dear hobbit, this is the most beautiful day I've seen since before Bilbo left! Come, let's walk around a bit. I won't allow you to work today, it's too beautiful.' Of course, I responded delightfully. And I'll tell you for sure, I'm glad I didn't decline, it _was_ such a gorgeous day and no mistake."

Sam took a deep breath and drained his cup. "Birds were praising us as we headed towards Buckland, 'course we didn't walk far, at least not a foot more than Michel Delving. We walked far, and around noon we stopped by a small flowing stream, a very beautiful one. Mr. Frodo and I sat on the grass and talked and laughed and ate. It was very comforting. Very content, very cozy. When we headed home, Mr. Frodo limped a bit, even for the small way we walked...and I supported him. And as he thanked me...my heart became soft. Almost wanted to tell him that, tell him that my heart would be a pillow for him to rest his weary head."

Sam snickered at his own foolishness, "Strange of me to talk of this," he mumbled.

"No, no...go on, Sam. It's heart-warming, actually." Pippin gripped onto his mug, noticing the warmness of the tea had died out.

"I don't know," Sam blushed. "Frodo does something to me. Everything I feel around him is so confusing, and it twists my heart. Memories such as him randomly asking me to walk with him so far a distance, I can't forget it. Small things stick in my mind, like a day where he had asked me if I was hungry, and I told him I couldn't possibly until the bushes were trimmed. He gave me the most, and not in a bad way, heart-stabbing smile. It was an image that would never leave my mind. And now I keep it more close to me own heart..."

Pippin gave a smile that told Samwise he understood. Pippin did, he knew what it was that made Samwise ache and turn. The reason why he woke up every morning for the same reason: to see Frodo's shining face before him.

Pippin gently said to Samwise with much concern, "Sam...I think yo--"

"I think I love Mr. Frodo, Pippin." Samwise said, eyes hazy as he interrupted his friend unexpectedly. "I love him with all my life, no mistake. I can't touch a garden anymore unless it's of Bag End's territory. I just can't live anymore. I can't sleep without shaking at night, trying to figure out why he does this to me."

Pippin stared at Sam with much sorrow, wishing he didn't have to see his dear friend this way. "Oh Samwise, everything will turn out fine. It's good you told me...now I can help you, in anyway you let me." He stroked his finger under Sam's drowning eyes. Even his tears had a weightless doubt to them, and it hurt Pippin to the point where he thought he'd cry.

Pippin stood, walking over to Samwise's side, he kneeled down by Sam's side and said happily, "Why don't we go to Bag End now?"

Sam shook his head doubtfully, "Mr. Frodo can't know though, Pippin. I wouldn't dare ruin our fellowship, or possibly scare him. I'd truly hate myself then."

"I won't say a word," Pippin nodded cheerfully, elbowing Sam's arm lightly. "I promise. Not even to Merry. And somehow I'll help you...because I know what it feels like to ache how you are now."

Samwise's eyes grew from the squinting river they were in, and he beamed with such joy; he wrapped his arms tightly around Pippin's neck and cried happily into his hair. "You're a marvel! You don't know much that would mean to me! Oh, Pippin! How I love you!"

Pippin smiled back, squeezing his companion as much as possible. "I know Mr. Frodo loves you, Sam. You're very admiral. Who couldn't? You deserve Frodo, and I think he wants you too."

Sam rubbed his remaining tears away, "Thank you so greatly..."

"Anything for you, Samwise."

---


	2. Where Sky Traces

Yeah! Nice to Meet You Good to See You! Surely!  
I won't give in to anyone. I'll be  
No. 1, No. 1, No. 1, No. 1 in the world to you!  
I'm - in - love - with - you!  


----

A knock echoed through the halls of Bag End, and Frodo stood from his air chair happily, racing to the door. Merry cheered from the kitchen, already aware of who it was. They came upon the rounded, well painted, green hobbit hole entrance, and as Frodo unlatch it, the smiling faces of Peregrin Took and Samwise Gamgee filled the room.

"Hullo!" Frodo greeted them jubilantly.

"Frodo!" Pippin cheered, wrapping his arms about his friend. "How is everything? Where's Merry?"

"In the kitchen," Frodo recalled. "He's boiling up some potatoes and bacon. He tells me he's a good cook..."

Pippin shook his head, "Don't believe him," he said surely, turning to the kitchen to find his cousin.

Frodo laughed, his face turning red and merry as it always did when they were together. Remembering another shunned hobbit, he turned to his dear Samwise and said in almost a song, "Samwise, dear friend, how are things?"

"Most well, Mr. Frodo." Sam said, his face growing warm. "Had a nice morning?"

"Yes, a morning call from Merry was just what I needed."

Samwise laughed, "We all need that."

Frodo chuckled along as well, "How was your sleep-in? Hopefully you did remember to sleep...Oh, I'd really feel horrible if I was still asleep when you came about for gardening."

"No, no," Samwise smiled. "I slept in, Mr. Frodo. As you told me to. I'm not use to sleeping in and not waking for work. So was my Gaffer."

"Merry was also. It seems that's your reputation," Frodo grinned. "But anyway, I'm glad you stayed there. I hate watching you work so hard without rest. Most definitely all four of us will be doing something together this week. But for now, let's talk together and eat. I'm tired of tea."

"As am I," Samwise chuckled.

---

Merry turned around, in almost a shriek as Pippin came up behind him and poked him lightly. "Pip, you fool! I almost burnt myself!"

Pippin smiled, eyes shut, "Hello, Merry! How goes your morning with Frodo?"

Merry, wiping his hands on the apron about his waist, sighed and said, "It's been very strange. Frodo is strange."

"What do you mean?" Pippin quarried.

"He's been a tad bit...obsessed, if that's the right word for him. Believe me, I almost could feel his feelings, the way his eyes looked then."

Pippin poked Merry on his shoulder, curious as to what he was talking about. Merry looked back up at Pippin, for he had been staring off bleakly into nothing, talking to himself. He laughed at himself, placing his hand on the back of his neck. "Well, without telling much of what happened, I think you should know: I found out that Frodo loves Samwise."

The words ran into Pippin's ear, singing a song of glory and triumph. He jerked up, almost wanting to jump into Merry's arms. "That's wonderful news!"

"How could that be? Frodo was very sorrowful about it when he talked to me. He showed me these beautiful songs and poems he had written..."

Pippin's eyes grew with much more joy, "That's even better! Merry, after hearing from Samwise this joyous morning, I learned..."

"Hello, you two!" Samwise shouted, walking in the room by Frodo's side.

"Merry, is lunch, well, a late lunch, ready?" Frodo beamed, taking a seat across from Samwise, resting himself nicely like a bird.

"Of course, of course!" Merry cheerfully sang, grabbing a bowl and filling it with the richly cooked potatos, and a plate for the bacon. "Is nice and hot, and if you've taken any word from Pippin, don't believe him. My cooking is fine! I mean, it is only potatos and bacon. Anyone can cook that simple a meal!"

Frodo's red face turned, and looked down, grabbing a fork.

"Well...almost," Merry laughed.

And so, the four hobbits each took a seat, Merry facing opposite of Pippin and Frodo facing opposite of Sam. They thanked Merry, and graciously began to eat and compliment. They stirred up a conversation, sometimes mixing up each others words. As the whole time went along, both Merry and Pippin could notice Frodo eyeing Samwise from his plate with a sweet smile. Samwise would barely look up, as he knew what lay in his way. Whenever he did look up, he'd blush madly and look back down, trying to forget by filling his mouth with potatos.

"Samwise," Frodo asked, sipping from his cup. "How are things over at Bagshot Row?"

"As fine as ever, Mr. Frodo. My Gaffer's been putting much effort into growing things, lately. I'm sure he'll be asking me soon to help him, and I might not be able to come around another few mornings." Samwise sighed, but smiled as Frodo beamed back. "That's alright, you help me enough as it is, I should take up my own gardening." They both laughed.

As the two talked, Pippin called to Merry under his breath, and without much reluctance, took a small piece of bacon and threw it at his feet from under the table.

Merry looked up, shockingly. Before he could speak, Pippin put his finger to his lips, and gave a soundless _shh!_ Then he began to mouth, _"See what I mean?"_ _"See what?"_ Merry silently yelled back.

_"Frodo and Sam."_

Merry gave a nod of understanding, and then gave a small wink.

_Not that look..._Pippin moaned to himself.

As Merry stared at Frodo and Sam talk, he saw Sam's face glow red as Frodo laughed.

"So cute!" Merry screamed at Sam and Frodo, putting his head on his hands, eyes almost in the shape of hearts.

Everyone became silent, and Pippin dropped his head to the stable with a loud noise. As the table shook, Pippin kindly said, "Could you hold on a second?"

Sam and Frodo nodded cluelessly as Pippin quickly stood up and walked out of the room, dragging Merry with him. 

"Merry, you old ass! That was hysterical."

Merry laughed, "Well, that's my _merry_ charm."

Pippin twitched in agony, "Listen to me! Don't use your charm, not for a while. Did you see them talk? They're dying for each other, and this whole ordeal will become fairly, no, extremely boring if we don't add some spice to the mix!"

Merry rubbed his hands together and cackled evily, "But we must do it without being noticed."

"That'll be quite hard with you around," Pippin sneered.

"Oh come now, be nice to me! I screwed up once..."

"Yet to be twice."

"...But anyway, three's a charm! I won't go that far. At least, with almighty Pippin around, I shouldn't."

"Now you talk sense again!" Pippin laughed. "But let's promise now, we won't ruin Sam and Frodo's friendship, and we won't tell either of them about the other. This is such a true romance story...we wouldn't want to ruin it. With Frodo wanting to do something this week, I say we take an adventure around the Shire! You know, take our belongings and survival needs, and camp around! Maybe take boat rides, and fish...find rare things, explore the fields and sky."

"Sounds beautiful," Merry said, patting his cousin on the shoulder. "And I promise. I wouldn't want to hurt Frodo. He's such a gentle lad."

Merry and Pippin shook hands, and headed back towards the kitchen, to find Frodo and Sam still talking away, yet still red as the sun. The potatos were close to gone, and after Merry and Pippin took their seats, they went faster. But the four sat there and talked, and Sam and Frodo were paid close attention to.

"Frodo," said Merry happily, "Pippin and I have a wonderful idea. Seeing as we all agree we wanted to spend the week together, doing something, I think it'd be a perfect idea for us to explore the Shire and a bit around. Possibly bring stuff we'd use to cook and sleep with, then camp around all week. Sound like a good idea?"

Frodo's pending expression turned into a painted smile, and he almost immediately replied. "I love the idea! I had that sort of thing in mind!" His excitement filled the room, and Pippin had a huge grin as well.

"We could find places that could be a new homely area, and we can find beautiful fields and ponds. Oh, I love it! What do you think Samwise?"

Samwise, who was leaning back on his chair, came forward reluctantly. "Well, I don't know. I'll gladly go, if you go Mr. Frodo. I'd love to spend the week with you...and Merry and Pippin."

Frodo tilted his head, almost as if he were asking a question unheard. Samwise notcied Frodo's thoughtful pause, and quickly found a way to cheer up. "I'd dearly love to look at the flowers, if you know what I mean," he gave an embarrassed smile. "I've dreamt of fields full of gold for a while now...sometimes I wish it was always like that."

A silence filled the room, as if trying to heed Samwise's words that gave clues of his own depression. Sam wasn't the wallowing type. He wasn't the kind who walked around with his head facing the ground, arms solemnly at side, and no song to sing. He was the kind who had his head up high with an awareness for the flowers about him, his arms raised high in praise, and a song that he adored to dance in the air.

But at this time, his heart was trapped in a cage, and he had to feign his way through. Had he stayed in the cage, he could forever see Frodo smile from afar, but when he escapes, he could save himself from aching...for what seemed would forever be his life.

Frodo stared at his plate, with a bleak sense of wanting to cry. His eyes already felt the overwhelming pierce fall and crash and want to escape through his eyes, but he had to withdraw. He knew why he wanted to cry, and he wanted to cry, but he knew no one else did. But so, he conjured up enough happiness to ask in a normal tone, "Does anyone want to walk around outside? I'm in the need of air, and birdsong."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and they stood up, forgetting the dirty dishes.

Walking outside in the summer time weather, they took deep breaths, and had already lost memory of the kitchen and Sam's sudden loss of bliss. Pippin began to hop around, wanting to fall back and spread against the grass. Merry ran with him, and together they fell against the soft, green grass that was nurtured so much by the gardener, Samwise.

"The sky is so beautiful," Pippin sighed in wonderment, as the sky reflected in his eyes. "The clouds are such a warm blanket." He held his hand up, almost wanting to grab the twisted cotton placed in the sky.

Merry drew a deep breath, "Ah, I know! Frodo, Sam...join us over here!"

Frodo ran over happily, and landed gracefully next to Merry. He nodded, trying to signal at Sam to join, and Sam shyly walked over. He knelt down next to Frodo, looking up at the sky with him.

"You don't want to lay down on the grass?" Frodo asked, disappointed.

"Ah, well...if you know what I mean, Mr. Frodo, I'd have to say that..."

Sam's heart fell to the ground quicker than his own body, for Frodo had wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, dragging him to the grass. Sam deeply smiled, and as the three hobbits talked happily, pointing at clouds, Sam's heart pointed at his Mr. Frodo. The way his hair sat with the grass, and his eyes looked like a thousand Blue Fairies. They sparkled and swooned as the Sun's rays beamed down, and he smiled; that made Sam swoon.

It seemed to Sam, actually, that something was happening inside of him, something more beautiful than the first flower he had ever grown successfully.

Yes, indeed, a new flower had been planted.

And unknown to Samwise, it was up to Merry and Pippin to water it, and help it grow.

...How unfortunate... 


	3. Behind Windows

Back then when we met,  
it was all awkward.   
We went the long way, didn't we?  
We got there in the end.

**Note:** sorry for taking so long. :) AND LOL I can't write poems/songs like Tolkien does, because I suck. I also don't know many names...

----

"Come along now!" Merry called, linking his arms with Pippin.

"Come along to where?" Sam suspiciously asked, eyeing their strange smiles.

"To the Green Dragon! Come now, Sam! You can't seriously believe we will be together a week without wanting to come here once!" Pippin frowned, "Do it for me? P-p-p-please?" "The Green Dragon!" Frodo cheered. "I haven't been there in _ages_! Come Sam!"

"Well...I..."

Frodo wrapped his arms about Sam's one arm, and danced happily ahead, dragging a reluctant (yet very touched) Samwise.

Samwise shrugged, and wrapped his arm to Frodo's, cheering. "Let this be a carefree night for Samwise!"

"Though it's easier said than done," he mumbled.

---

_Ho! The bottle spins,  
As we rejoice and sing,  
And laugh to the Night before us.  
Lo! A star shall not catch my eye,  
As I am consumed in this drink,  
And the talk until I drop.  
Ho! The bottle spins,  
And so do I,  
On this night of nights!_

The song danced through the air as the hobbits entered the door to the dim room. Yet the dimness did not catch the minds of any hobbit there, as the were absorbed in song and drink; the chatter swam through the ears of the four, and they became light-hearted.

"Good evenin'," the bartender replied. "Take a seat, take a seat! You'll be served! As you can see, we're all welcomin' today...being the first week of summer, we're all in such a warm mood."

They all smiled, and he led them to a small table surrounded by warm chairs. "Please, please, sit! Sing a song if need be!"

Pippin sat up, almost amazed at his own ideas. "No, no, maybe later! I'm quite more in the need of ale."

The three other hobbits nodded, and the bartender was off happily. Random hobbits crowded around them as they waited, and they all talked. Pippin, on the other hand, was trying to secretly talk to Merry as Sam and Frodo chatted with the others.

"Merry," Pippin grinned. "I have a wonderful idea. Just play along."

Pippin jumped up upon the table, spilling drinks and scattering plates. "Hullo all!" He cheered.

All the hobbits cheered back, raising their mugs and calling, "Sing a song!" "Yes, sing us a song!"

He nodded to Merry, and began to clap and dance, singing:

_"There was a man,  
A merry old man,  
Who felt his feet flat on the ground,  
And whenever he rose,  
To the tip of his toes,  
He'd sing and spin,  
To and fro!"_

Pippin's audience began to sway, and they all turned to a giant dancing frenzy. Lovers would link hands and prance about the room, others would clap together and tap their feet, and some would dance by themselves, just for the moment. As where Sam and Frodo just sat there, laughing at Pippin and having a boring, yet fun time.

Merry came up from behind, and asked Frodo, "Come up and dance?"

"Well...I don't know...I..."

Merry grabbed onto Frodo's hand, and twirled him into the center of the dancing hobbits. Dresses span into colorful abysses, and laces flew around everywhere, and Pippin's voice became faster and louder, and the clapping held on.

"What are you trying to do?" Frodo asked Merry.

"What do you mean, Fro? We can't have fun with you sitting there!" He hopped around the room, with Frodo holding onto him, and they'd continuly pass the sitting Samwise.

Until the song ceased, and everyone wailed for more.

"Well," Pippin eyed Frodo and the nonmoving Samwise. "Let us sing together this time!" He cheered, and the crowd of hobbits began to clap once more, and the heartsong became alive once more.

Pippin jumped down from the table, still watching Merry and Frodo dance, and slowly walked behind Sam. "Up you go!"

"Wh...what?" Sam shouted, twirling out into the open dancefloor.

Pippin gave a quick nod to Merry, and Merry twirled Frodo out of his arms. Frodo laughed and closed his eyes, and felt Merry's hand let go, and his hand slipped into anothers.

Opening his eyes, he found Samwise before him, smiling and dancing, almost singing the song.

Frodo was ready to ask, "Sam! How did you appear!" But he shook his head, and felt Sam's soft skin to his. He pulled Samwise closer to him, and they brushed against the air mixed with song and summer, and they forgot about it. The song was a distant calling, that almost didn't exist to them. Almost like a spotlight had caught itself upon them, and they were the center.

And Sam felt himself pull further to Frodo, almost wanting to kiss his smiling face, and laugh and cry...yet he couldn't. He could only smile, and pretend he was only a friend.

He couldn't hold back, though.

Merry and Pippin held onto each other, dancing near Sam and Frodo, trying to get a better look. "Do you think they'll do it?"

"They better," Pippin said, not drawing his attention from the two other hobbits.

Frodo swayed in Sam's arms, and he felt a sudden pull come above him; a shade was above him...and he was safe with Sam in his arms. "Samwise..." Frodo whispered. "I..."

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam flew about, still holding onto Frodo.

Frodo looked into Sam's deep smile, "I never noticed how beautiful your eyes can be..."

Sam turned red, "Nothing compared to yours, sir, and no lying."

Frodo smiled warmly and tightened his hold onto Sam's shoulder, and he slowly felt himself standing to the tip of his toes, as he sang and spun, to reach Sam. A merry man was he, as he closed his eyes...

And the song ended.

Everyone ended their flowing rhymes and dancing, and clapped, commenting each other. A man also had the courage to cry, "Free drinks for all, to celebrate summer! To Master Took and company!"

Pippin turned redder than a beet, and Merry couldn't help but smile too. Yet they both noticed they had failed to have Sam and Frodo confront each other.

The two were standing in the middle of the cleared floor, still clutching onto each other...and staring into each others eyes as if they'd been stabbed in the back.

"Pippin," Merry sighed. "We've got to try harder."

Pippin frowned, and rested his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "I know, Merry...this might take much work."

---

The Sun was in favor of waking up the peaceful hobbits who embraced with dreams until the dew grew in their eyes. The obligation surely didn't make Sam appreciate the Sun more, though; he was afraid to see Frodo.

And yet, he was sleeping in a guest bedroom opposite Frodo's. Last night was one of the most beautiful of nights for him. He recalled walking in late with Frodo, Merry, and Pippin after staying for hours at the Green Dragon, then admiring the scenary. He didn't care what people thought, because he could also recall getting mixed looks when he'd stare at Frodo, or help him sit up right.

He remembered him and Frodo dance.

Sam nodded off the negative memories, "What do I care?" He closed his eyes with an irritated sigh; more like a grunt.

Moments later he opened his eyes. "I can't..." he wailed. "I can't close my eyes. I'll see Mr. Frodo..."

Digging his face into his pillow, he heard whisperings, followed by a jerk at the door. Frodo popped in, pushed in by Merry and Pippin, who were calling in low voices: "Go, Frodo! Wake him up!"

"Why do you want me---"

Merry and Pippin slammed the door in his face, and pressed their ears against it to get a word. Merry grinned and mumbled, "This will work, I know it! Them two locked in a room, when we open it, I'm sure we'll see little hobbits!"

Pippin held back his wild laughs, "Well, that'd be such a rare thing, all of the Shire would know! Maybe they're name the hobbits 'Peregrin' and 'Meriadoc'!" He stiffled a laugh, "Or maybe 'Little Samwise'" He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, "I can't believe I'll be an uncle."

Merry roared, "I'd hate to see what a cross between Sam and Frodo would look like..."

"Shh! I hear them..." Pippin pressed his head against his door, his hair hugging the green paint.

"Samwise..." Frodo creeped up to the large bundle in the corner of the bed and tapped his gently. "Sam, it's rather late...we should of headed out about now..."

Sam rolled over, revealing his face and sweaty hair to Frodo. Frodo sat there, watching Sam breathe heavily under the tangled sheets. Not thinking, he moved the blanket about, trying to fix it upon Sam's body. "Poor old Sam! You must've had too many drinks." Frodo smiled, as he had wrapped the blanket tightly around his companions shoulders. "I almost don't want to wake you."

Sam groaned lightly, almost in pain.

_I want to hold him,_ Frodo whimpered. _I adore him...I wish he adored me, too..._

Frodo ran his fingers through Sam's hair, and his body twitched, almost warningly.

"Do you hear anything?" Merry almost yelled.

"Quiet, quiet!" Pippin sneered. "I hear Frodo, but barely. I wish I could have a look."

Merry grinned, "Pip, you stay here," he ran off, with Pippin gazing confusingly. He shook his head, and returned his ear to the door.

Merry ran out the front door, already adorned in the air of the morning, and ran about the side, reaching a small window. He cackled, almost at the genius of his work. "And now, to put my idea into action!" He held onto the window, pulling himself up, and gazed through the window; there was Frodo, leaning closely over the sleeping Sam.

Merry gasped in wonderment, "How sweet..." He peered in closer.

"Should I wake him?" Frodo quarried. "I know I should...Merry and Pip are waiting...but I'm waiting also..." He paused, and beamed down at Sam. "I'm waiting for my Samwise."

Frodo felt the climax of the fairy tale he was in take it's toll, and his eyes began to grow hazy. "Damn this summer morning weather..." He stiffled out, and whiping his eyes. Almost in denial, he'd stare at the resting Samwise, and turn away, tearing more.

Merry leaned forward to the window, he face almost touching it. He rubbed his hand to his eyes, trying to forget Frodo's lachrymose expressions.

Frodo leaned closer to Sam.

Trying to avoid Frodo's face, however, caused Merry to fall from the window, and he found himself laying on the ground. "No!" he yelled at himself, and latched back on to the window, trying to lift himself.

"Dear Sam," Frodo whispered, giving a slight kiss to his cheek, one that lasted softly and quickly. And Sam roused from his sleep slowly, whispering back, "Mr. Frodo...? Mr. Frodo, I overslept, haven't I?"

Frodo shook his head, with a half-content smile to his face. "It's all alright with me, Sam..."

Sam sat up, aware of Frodo's shivering eyes and saddened voice. "Mr. Frodo," he concernedly asked, placing his hand to Frodo's shoulder.

"Sam, Sam," Frodo said, as he bent his head down. "I'm as fine as ever," he smiled up to Samwise.

Sam blinked, almost saddened. Before he could say a word, though, he sneezed, and sneezed again. "I'm...I'm sorry, Mr. Frodo!" He sneezed again. "I've seemed to have...caughten a cold. I'm sure it's was from," he sneezed again, "walking around so much last night."

"We were out long last night," Frodo sighed. "Oh Sam, I'm truly sorry! We shouldn't go, I suppose. I don't want you sicker than you are now."

Sam grabbed onto Frodo's shoulders, and brought him into his arms, almost crying, "No, Mr. Frodo! I want to go! I want to spend this week of summer with Merry, Pip, and _you_! It's only a cold, I'm fine. I truly am fine!"

Frodo pulled away from Sam, and wiped away a small amount of tears. "I do also..." He held onto Sam again, gripping him tightly, and left the room in a higher mood.

He opened the door to find a startled Pippin with his head still to the door. "What happened!" Pippin asked as Frodo walked away, almost in a dance.

Frodo turned to him and smiled, "We should be getting ready."

"I, uh," he was cutoff as Frodo walked into the kitchen, ignoring all Pippin had to say. Merry came from the front door, quickly after, rubbing leaves and twigs from his clothes and hair.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh nothing...but Bag End needs better windows..."


	4. Elegant, isn't it?

to make sure the two of us meet,  
i cast a spell  
our hands are gently touched,   
and then look at me smile  
we pretend not to realize how we really feel  
and suddenly...

we fell in love

**Note** this is the ending ^_^ I'm sorry it took so long. I mean, VERY long. I had a horrible case of procrastination AND writers block. Go figure.

----

The grass gave no motion to a windless summer day where the dew was sparce and the sun was optimistic. The four hobbits Merry, Pippin, Samwise and Frodo had planned to go and camp through the suburbs of the Shire, in hopes of relaxing, and for Merry and Pippin, in hopes of getting Frodo and Sam to confess their ultimate feelings. Being obliged to do so, Merry and Pippin were determined, and their next plan called for a a very serious matter. One neither Frodo nor Samwise would expect...at least, from these too slow-witted cousins.

The group awoke early, which was in proper place for both Frodo and Samwise who were always use to this habbit. Merry and Pippin on the other hand, always slept in too late for such mutational matters and this didn't strike the two until they were forced into this. 

Frodo walked in, with as much effulgence as he could have possibly beheld and smiled marvelously at Merry and Pippin.

"I'm very excited about today!" He exclaimed...It was no doubt something could have happened to Frodo besides looking forward to the trip. Merry knew in his mind that Frodo wanted Samwise to be by his side the whole time, never to leave. As for Pippin...Pippin could only smile, and Merry smiled back. It seemed that both hobbit's mercurial wit would lead to the victory of love for both Frodo and Sam.

"As am I," Merry contributed. "I don't suppose we're going to waste anytime leaving, now are we?"

A frown approached Frodo's smile with a hammer, and he mumbled, "Samwise hasn't aroused from bed though."

"Shouldn't we wake him?" Pippin suggested. "He is awake," Frodo stiffed out. "He is very much under the weather though. I know he is prolonging our departure now, but we should give him time to get up. No hassle for him, I believe. If he is too weak to scurry to us, I don't want to force him."

"That's not true, Mr. Frodo," an elegant voice soothed Frodo's worried thoughts of a crippled Samwise. "I'm more over the weather if anything!"

Frodo turned to see a glorious Samwise standing in the hallway from the bedroom, his bags packed and clothes prepared. Steam rose from Frodo's body and he felt flustered, seeing Samwise smiling there. 

"I'm feel as strong as a horse, not to mention my mind is more cleared then before," Samwise boasted finely. He began to walk towards the main hallway near the door...to where Frodo was, when he nearly tripped on his own manner and impassively gasped. Frodo ran to Samwise with no exceptions, and wrapped his arm about Sam.

"Oh dear Sam!" Frodo weeped, "You are not well at all! You are as tired as the River. You surely are. Always going...Please, rest."

To which the lethargic Samwise replied, "No, Frodo! I forbid it. I will most certainly go with you on this trip."

"Sam..." Frodo whispered, near tears. As Frodo stared down at Samwise, adorned in his grace and the beauty of his determination, he realized that he did not want to move. Where he was, and wanted to was a place where he could always protect Sam. It was where he could wrap his arms around his dear gardener without having to fear rejection. And yet...

"I wish..." Frodo mumbled, "I wish it wasn't this way."

"What wasn't what way, Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo blinked and regained realistic thought with a shock that Samwise had heard him. He tried to shrug it off, "Nothing, Samwise! Nothing at all..."

Frodo stood, and beamed down at Sam, letting out a hand to lift his spirit up. "Come on now...We have to get going, or our free time will flock before we know it!"

Reluctantly, pending Frodo's afore blurted statement, Samwise nodded with a grim smile and held to Frodo's small, yet soft hand. Sam blushed and thanked his master, and then turned to Merry and Pippin.

"Good morning!"

"Good to see ya, Samwise," Merry exclaimed. "We were more than worried about you. I see you're up and going now, right?"

"I feel more than better, and no mistake. I'm sorry to have caused any trouble..."

"Oh! You could never be a trouble Samwise," Pippin added. "At least, not in every way!" Pippin laughed at his incredibly silly remark, relating to the situation himself and Merry were in.

Samwise sighed and smiled. "I would like to go now, because from here I can hear the rivers and flowers calling!"

Everyone smiled, even Frodo who was dwelling over Samwise's feigned smile. 

"I agree," said Frodo. _Today the Sun will envelope us, I believe. And we will be envied by the Sky. I want today to be more than a remembrance of a well-earned day with my greatest friends, but something that will continue on. Something will happen today, I believe...that will never end._

---

Along the curves of a long winding river, and the beneath the arms of the reigning trees, four hobbits walked together; singing and laughing, wondering and surveying, and of course: plotting out a hobbit love story.

Among the love that bounced between Samwise and Frodo, it was up to both Merry and Pippin to perform a mircalous task of getting the two to confess what was impossible to confess. 

"Well Merry," Pippin mumbled. "What do we do now?" Pippin closely watched as Sam and Frodo walked side by side, pointing out rare beauties in the trees and fields. 

"I thought you were the brains of this," Merry scorned back.

"Well, You have a point," Pippin concluded. A feeling of great triumph rang through Pippin's feet up to his brain, and he gasped with the happiness of his genius creation. "I have it!"

"Have what?" Frodo turned, quarrying Pippin.

Pippin turned red with laughter. "Nothing! Could you hold a minute? I think I dropped something. Oh don't worry, I'll catch up!"

Frodo stared questioningly at the embarrassed Pippin and shook his head. What bad could such humorous hobbit do?

Pippin ran through the tangled trees off the main path, with the knowledge of knowing there was a lake up stream. He ran through the mud and reached the riparian area of the river. Pippin laughed madly and rubbed his hands together. He ceased his cackling the moment he heard Samwise say to Frodo not far away, "Mr. Frodo, I'd dearly like to camp under a willow tree..."

"Here's where the fun begins," Pippin happily swooned. He kicked a rock in front of the Pathway, in hopes of an "accident."

"We'll have to see about it Samwise," Frodo continued. "I would love to, also! But there aren't many of those around here..."

"Oh, Don't worry Mr. Frodo! I know where you can find one or two. I'm not just for flowering, you kn---"

Samwise winced as his foot smashed up against a jagged rock, and crying in pain, he slipped over and fell dramatically into the lake.

"Samwise!" Frodo cried with uncertainty.

Merry twitched, knowing that rock wasn't put there by nature. _That Pippin must have been dreaming of mushrooms when he said he had more brains than me._

"Merry!" Frodo cried. "Merry, Samwise can't swim! He's in the water. Samwise is...Samwise?"

"Yes, yes he is," Merry said with much consideratin of how strange Frodo was being. He closed his eyes slowly only to open them again as Frodo squeaked with delight.

Samwise sat drenched in the water, drops pouring from his hair and cheeks. Frodo ran out into the water and held him, then aiding him up.

"Are you alright?" 

"Oh, of course...it was shallow water," Sam laughed a bit, forgetting he was soaked with his clumsiness. Pippin heard this through the bushes he had hidden in and shook with anger that his master plan had faltered.

"Damn it all!" Pippin shrieked, blasting out from the bushes along with flying loose leaves and twigs. The wet Samwise and curious Frodo sat there with no good explanation on their face. Pippin thought only to laugh it off and stepped out, over the bushes with his hands behind his back.

Merry closed his eyes in disgrace and his head met his hand. "Wonderful job, you foolish Took."

Pippin glared at Merry with much dismay, "It was a good try though, wasn't it?"

"I suppose so," mumbled the captious Merry. "But it still didn't..."

Merry was interrupted with the scenery of Frodo and Sam pasted to the wonderful azure fields in the sky. Among the riverbank, Frodo sat on his knees, with a towel bundle in his hands, warming Samwise from the shaken cold he had been drenched in. Samwise was blushing as Frodo made contact with Samwise's hair, rubbing heat to make it dry. And his face flustered as Frodo took a napkin to his cheeks and gently stroked the trickery away.

Frodo smiled contently, his eyes half closed with that shining only a mother brought to her kin when they were wounded or affected by a horrible comment from a peer. As Frodo tended to his wonderful friend, Merry felt a warmth strike his back and he arched, enchanted by such wonderful companionship.

The music in Merry's head swooned back and forth...it caressed his heart, and suddenly he felt inspiration. This hope that he'd always be able to help a friend, and that's what he would do.

A voice hollered through Merry's subconscious though, and it broke the beautiful music that had caught his mind. "It didn't what, Merry?" Pippin demanded to pry from Merry's lips.

Merry could no longer answer Pippin with a mordant comment, and pointed at both Frodo and Samwise. Pippin turned around with a aggravated expression that lasted only until he saw such a joyous scene. "Merry...did I...did I do it?"

"I hope so," Merry prayed.

As Samwise was on his knees and hands, close enough to Frodo's graceful face as well as touch, nothing was more blissful than where he was now. He was feeling as though he was lucky to have tripped on that rock, whether his toe was surging blood from a hard impact, the pain was numb with a feeling of...well, love. A love for Frodo, and only Frodo.

Though for Frodo, it was more than love. It was what he had dreamt of, and what had always made his poems more intriguing and full of emotion. To be able to stroke such a lovely hobbit's face, and finally know how soft his hair was. A feeling rose inside him...a very unique feeling. Frodo didn't know why he was so happy that Sam was in pain and needed him, for pain was the last thing Frodo wanted Samwise to behold. But as long as he was there to heed that pain, then it would be absolutely fine.

Everything was watching upon them, and it seemed that everything was routing for them, as well. Alas, Samwise had no courage to move, and Frodo's touch had frozen him. His spine shook and he couldn't keep himself from wildly blushing. He felt so embarrassed that Frodo would have to watch him like this. It must really be insulting...to help someone, and they expect more from you. No, Samwise was not like that. He truly did feel like he was taking more than was given from Frodo and it corrupted his poor heart. _I mustn't let Frodo labor himself over my mistake...It's very foolish of me._

Samwise pried himself from the muddy bank of the river. Frodo frowned and pulled Samwise down further the more he tried to ascend. "Samwise, you are wounded. Please don't try to stand..."

"It's quite alright, Mr. Frodo. Thank you dearly for caring so..."

"I dont believe so..." Frodo held around Samwise's arm and gave a look that really did say: "Let this last a little more." 

Samwise loosened his will to get away, and Frodo's grasp pulled Samwise more harder than intened to the ground, also forcing Frodo over.

With such an action from Frodo, both hobbits were caught in a situation most heard and scene of in any romance story such as this. Frodo, with his hands now soiled in the moist dirt, leaned over Samwise with much shock. He shook more than he could have guessed as Samwise, too, blushed madly as well as shook.

Frodo blinked nervously, and thought to himself; _How many times will I ever see Samwise like this?...If I ever have a chance to do what I want, it would be up to myself to decide. I can't go on wallowing in my own regret..._

Frodo slid his feet so he himself would fall closer, and he shook with more fear than he had in the first place. 

Sam tried hard to remain impassive and not hint to Frodo any sort of fear of being loved. It was impossible to ignore. He felt a rise of tears ready to make him weep at any moment. He could not tell if he was going to cry for the thought of Frodo feeling the same or that he was afraid of offending his companion. 

Frodo placed his shaking hand on Samwise's shivering cheek, and he had almost forgotten how caked his hands were with mud. Samwise's eyes twitched, but almost with this unexpected action from Frodo. Almost like a rabbit before it's ripped apart by its prey. Samwise wasn't aware, though, that he was not the only one suffering fear.

Finally, in an attempt to cease such terror that watched over Frodo and guided him in wrong ways. He moved toward Samwise like a marionette...controlled by emotion. He closed his eyes and before he could reach his destination, Samwise wailed with toil.

Frodo's eyes shot open and saw Samwise lift his knee up so he could rub the pain from his foot away.

"Oh Samwise! I'm so sorry! I really am! I did not mean to harm your wounded toe! I'm so inconsiderate..."

"No!" Samwise coughed and continued, "I mean...that is not true! Certainly not, Mr. Frodo, and no mistake! It's easy to reckon you would do not one thing harm, whether plant nor animal, nor any posession one could cherish. I know you didn't mean it, you shouldn't grive on it. It was my mistake for not watching where my feet were going!"

Turning the other way, Frodo placed his hands together, trying to ignore his conscience. _No words could sooth me from a pain much greater than that...it's the withdrawel from you, Samwise, that I can't stand._

"Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo couldn't bear to turn around anymore. Even if it was withdrawel from his loved hobbit...If he could not have Samwise in his wing, in his life, in his heart...then he couldn't bear Samwise. Yes, Samwise was in his life, but not in the way Frodo had wanted always and forever.

Frodo winced and cried, "I'm so selfish..." 

Merry was close enough to hear the words Frodo marked true, but for others a false statement that should never be uttered by such a person. 

"Frodo, I," Merry whispered. "I...I wish I could..." He sighed and didn't know what to say, as Frodo stood there staring at the ground with such tears burning his skin.

Looking up to his cousin, Frodo tried to smile but it was claimed impossible as the works left his lips: "Merry, there's nothing you could do." Frodo lifted his bag, and in Pippin's view, smiled greatly. Pippin gave a feint smile that lasted all no more than five seconds. Frodo tried to shrug it off, knowing Pippin could not smile in such a situation. "Come on," he said with as much valor in this predicament as possible. "Let's keep going, and a bit more after this lake, there are a lot of beautiful fields to rest in. For lunch, that is. If we are there until night fall, I can assure that many fireflies come out...It's a precious thing you all must see." Frodo turned and smile, closing his eyes to hide his red eyes. Everyone motioned to follow Frodo as he turned towards the path and began walking with a song.

Merry looked at Pippin, and Pippin looked at Merry. They both knew it was vital to try harder than they were. And as Merry gave Pippin a look that said, "What a WONDERFUL thing you just did Pippin, what a real show" they walked down the path, with Samwise tagging more than slowly behind.

Outside, Samwise was muddier than the riverbank itself, and still trying to shine with that happiness he always bore. Yet inside, he felt tortured like a rose bush: full of thorns, and he was bleeding.

---

Later that evening, much after lunch and long after dinner, the four hobbits sat on a petit hill in an open field, watching fireflies rise from the grass and meet the sky. Their lights kissed the air and faded in all directions. Frodo seemed to have recovered from his unstable condition and sat comfortably next to Samwise and Pippin and pointed out happily to the glowing bugs. Samwise, on another note, still dwelled on his own descisions and regretted anything that meant telling Frodo he has long since loved him. 

He could not help but smile though. He could not help watching Frodo rejuvenate from such a horrendous scenario. He could definitely not help such a warm smile Frodo gave as his hand waved in the crisp air. Samwise felt his own arm rise as he pointed to the sky, and to his luck, something came by that truly blessed his heart.

"Quickly! Look!" Samwise shouted, not minding the interuption he gave.

The other three hobbits all cheered and gasped with much delight to have viewed a shooting star.

"That was marvelous! Sam, thank you for looking up and not forwards!" exclaimed Pippin. "Did you make a wish? I know I did!"

"Ah...well, actually..." Samwise felt very ashamed for being so forgetful. "I was too focused on getting you guys to see such a rare thing, I forgot about making my own wish."

"Well then! Why don't you now? As long as your own eyes have seen it, the wishing may be wushed!" "Really?"

"Oh! of course!" Pippin went on. "Also, if you didn't know this Samwise, it's said that if two people in love are together for the first time and witness a shooting star, their wish will be granted!"

Samwise grew tense and thought that this would be a perfect time to wish that he could somehow let Frodo know. As for Frodo, who as well had heard what Pippin had to tell, wanted to wish this very same thing!

Merry sat in the grass, giving Pippin a look just like many others he usually does that said "Very great idea, Pippin!"

"What have I done?" whispered the wise Peregrin.

"What you just told Sam!"

"What I just told...Oh! I see," Pippin laughed. "I am a marvel, aren't I?"

Merry glared at Pippin, and cunningly replied, "Believe me, you are.

---

Deep through the night, entangled in the dark, Frodo was laying down, when he heard a cough from the other side. Afraid of any sort of unnatural creature being there, he crawled out from his covers and slowly stood. He walked about, recollecting thoughts from earlier.

"I wonder if Samwise is all right. I can't bear to remember what it was I did earlier...It was unneeded and truly foolish. I'm very cruel sometimes...and only think of my own feelings. It's no way to go about feeling sorry for myself. I want to forgive Samwise. It is true though, that maybe he does feel the same way. He did not recoil from my touch...no, not at all. But if only Samwise could feel what I feel for him...I believe he would look at himself a better person....He is more than loyal...and he was meant for me. I could never do anything more than mourn the fact that I can't tell him I love him, can I? I should be able to help him overcome his own emotions. How can I take care of someone elses though, when I can't even handle my own?"

It was truly assured that Samwise himself was questioning the same thing but in a much more drastic way. He laid still and aware of his surrounded, his eyes blurred though, being unable to see the sky's grace. Even if he were to erase the tears from his eyes they would recoup and attack him once more. He wanted to stand up and leave his thoughts there in those covers, but he felt glued to the spot; he was forced to realize his only truth.

"I know Mr. Frodo must be more than a friend, but everything it happens I mess up. I'm so insecure sometimes...and I can't handle Mr. Frodo crying the way he does. His eyes are too beautiful to bear the stain of red. It's my fault that he is always wallowing in his own self-hate and depression. Lately I've been ignoring any praise he hands to me, and it's bounced off my thick head and latched back onto him. I don't wish to harm my dear master...but what else may I do, or can I do? This agony can only last so long, and it's well overdue."

Breaking apart Samwise's words was a scuffled noise amound the high grass that caught his attention undeniably. As afraid as he was and refused to get up, he decided to knowing if he didn't his friends could be in real danger. He walked out towards the field, checking about with the fireflies lighting his path and in the distance he saw the sillhouette of someone dear to him.

Among the lighted bugs that flashed on and off, he saw his Frodo in the distance upon a slightly rised hill looking out. Stepping forward, he went in that direction to make sure his master was not in trouble.

Frodo's concentration was broken as a calm voice fluttered through his ears. "Mr. Frodo?"

Startled, Frodo turned to find the one person he would have but least expected. He saw Samwise softly come up and hill and stand next to him in a shiningly valor way. 

"Would you like to...you know, sit down with me, Sam?"

"I'd like that."

The two sat down side by side as the air was sharply crepuscular as well as the grass that showed off more blue in the night than any green. As the fireflies still flashed their night lights, they softly became more tired and diminished except for a select few. Quietly both hobbits sat and as soon as one mouthed a word, it came out with no noise.

Soon enough though, Frodo was able to stiffle out a word or more. "How do you like this trip so far, Samwise?"

"It's most relaxing, and no mistake!" It was a mistake though, Samwise knew it. He was nowhere near relaxed. He assumed Frodo wasn't either.

Frodo nodded, and continued. "How is your toe? I'm sorry for bumping into it...It was a real disaster that you got wet. I hope it doesn't add on to your cold. That would truly be horrendous."

"Oh, I know. Luckily enough I was able to dry off in enough time. Let's be thankful this isn't the winter," Sam chuckled. "How is your time, anyway? I'm sure you are enjoying yourself too, Mr. Frodo. We both looked forward to this for some time now. Merry and Pippin sure do have such wonderful ideas. I wonder where they pop out of..."

Listening from his own bed area, Merry grinned at the grand statement Samwise decided to make. _How ironic, that I was to wake up to an awkward sound, only to hear Frodo and Sam conversing, isn't it?_

"I know! They are out of their wit, they are. I don't know how mad I'd go if I were locked in my own home, let alone any house, with either (Merry frowned at this). I must admit they mean a lot to me though. We would not be sitting here now without them, and I'm thankful they are in my life. Nothing means more to me than you three and the Shire (Merry regained his proud grin at this point)."

"That's true," Samwise nodded off and looked down at his knees which he now hugged.

Frodo yawned, and leaned over to Samwise mistakenly and rested his head upon his friend's shoulder. Samwise, smiling at Frodo's innocence, left himself still for Frodo to dream on. He did not blush nor shake, but his heart beated with the contentness he cried for just before he lifted himself from his bed. He looked up at the sky and thanked the shooting star for bringing him more than closer to the loved one he wished with.

Frodo opened his eyes only half way and mumbled to Samwise. "Sam...wherever we stay tomorrow night, let us talk in the night again. Would that be fine with you?"

Samwise nodded with much glee. "Certainly Mr. Frodo. If you are tired, I suggest you sleep. I'm sure we'll have much to do tomorrow and I wouldn't be able to bear keeping you up so late that you need more rest the next day!"

Frodo smiled and nodded, "You're right...I will go to bed, and hopefully you will too. Keep your promise to me, Sam. Tomorrow we will meet around this time, just to enjoy each others company. I have so many things to tell you. So many."

And with that, Frodo stood and let out his hand to his Samwise...and together they walked back to their resting spots together, to dream of each other.

Merry stood there in a spot of glory, plotting up something as his eyes lit up with potential. He ran back to where he had woken and shook Pippin awake.

"What is it, you big git?"

"Pippin! I have it! I have the perfect plan that will set Frodo and Samwise together with each other, always! A test of loyalty, fate, bond...A story of..."

"That's quite enough," yawned Pippin. "Please be obliged to tell me later..." before Pippin could yawn himself down to sleep again, Merry patted his head and then mumbled into his ear, "No time for sleep, buddy. It's sleep or I'm not making any breakfast for you!"

Pippin laughed nervously, and without another complaint told Merry he'd be up in a minute. Thus began their ultimate plan to set things straight, forever.

---

The next day was celebrated with a long hike through the forests and passed rivers where they had eaten lunch and spent a lot of the day fishing near and swimming. Merry and Pippin, as tired as they were, studied both the other hobbits all day, and they seemed to have most of their fun together than seperated. Yet both were cheerful no matter what circumstance, and finally when the hobbits had reached a rocky area with a cave like structure they decided it was time to pack out and rest for the rest of the night. They ate their fill on ends of toast and cheese, as well as the fish they had catched freshly cooked on a hobbit-made fire. 

When the night was late and the fireflies were gone, and Merry and Pippin were assured asleep, Frodo left his resting spot and waited for Samwise, who had yet to show up. It was dark, and he felt frightened. But before anything could happen...be it going back to sleep or waiting more for Samwise, an unknown arm stretched across from behind Frodo and grabbed hold of him tightly, dragging him into the dark.

Screaming as loud as he could and gasping for air, Frodo was taken away as soon as Samwise came running out of the darkness. "Frodo!"

"Samwise!" Frodo screamed from faraway.

"Frodo! Mr. Frodo! Oh my Frodo, where are you?"

"Samwise help, as I---"

Samwise's heart shrank and he shook as he had no idea where to look and where Frodo could have possibly been taken too. Samwise began to weep for he had no clue to trace for where his Frodo had been taken away to, and he was uncertain. He knew this was a time to shine for his master but how could he when he has lost all his bravery...

"Samwise!" came a voice unlike Frodo's.

"Who's there?"

"It's me! It's Merry! What has happened, why were you shouting?"

"Oh Merry...!" Samwise fell and brushed against his close friend. "Mr. Frodo has been taken ahold of! I have no idea of where he could be and I can no longer hear him call my name for help! Mr. Frodo is in ghastly trouble and I have no idea where to reckon his being!"

Merry patted Samwise's shoulder as softly as possible, trying to reassure his lovely friend. "Samwise, follow me. All right?"

Samwise nodded, trying to ignore the tears that broke through and ran down his face.

The two hobbits came running through the dark, through all the trees and soon a holler came running through the air. It called things like, "Find us if you can!" and "Frodo is mine for now!" These statements only pushed Samwise further to his limit and he chased the voice wherever it hopped to. Merry stared at the determined driven Samwise and thought to himself, _This truly has Samwise raging, doesn't it?..._

Running until they reached a dead end surrounded by nothing but the height of rocks, a tall figure with an oversized hat and strange puffy pants stood ontop of it all, holding onto an unconcious Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo!" Samwise shouted angerly. "Give him back to me sir, please!"

"Not yet, Mr. Gamgee!" the nameless figure yelled.

"What must I do then? What must I do to gain him back?" Samwise stood there more desperate than anything, more worried than anything, and you could tell he was feeling low inside. 

The shaded figure in the sky was reluctant to mention what the price was Frodo. Quickly thinking, he called out, "You must...twirl around at least fiften times without pauses!"

Samwise stood there with a wide-eyed expression and gave a suspicious look. Then, without any reply, began to spin without caring how humorous he'd look or how crazy it'd be. Anything Frodo though, is what ran through his mind.

Aftering the fifteen spins, Samwise tried to keep himself still but he felt himself still spin and he felt quite sickly. "Now..." he coughed, and that followed with a couple sneezes. "Now what do you wish for me to do?"

The unknown capturer scratched his chin and then called out, "Take four steps, and three to the right!"

"Must I really?"

"Yes! Don't you want this young fellow back?"

Before Samwise could reply with a thought he decided was worth yelling out in the middle of nowhere, Frodo had awoken quietly, finally realizing he had been captive. He was about to scream as he had realized Samwise down at the bottom of the crevice when Samwise began something that Frodo had longed to hear all along.

"Of course I want my Frodo back! Yes, my Frodo! I do not want him to be in your hands because you barely know him and have no right to know such a wonderful, selfless hobbit! Out of all the flowers in any garden I have had the oppertunity to deal with, Frodo is the most beautiful flower I have ever watch grown before! Through the years I've known him...I've done nothing but admire him, and up to this week have I never cried over it. I've kept it in so long and for now I don't know how I could ever tell him..." Samwise began to cry with much realization. "I don't suppose you'd ever understand what passion I have studied Frodo with. No...you never will. I love him. Only I have witnessed my own hell...and it must be a world without my Mr. Frodo. My Frodo Baggins..."

The dark, cloaked figure stood there stunned. Before he could reply, Sam took the four steps and the three to the right that he was ordered to.

"Wait, wait! Samwise...!"

The words didn't reach the poor hobbit though, and as he took the last of his steps, he fell through the ground and the leaves rained on him. Crying in pain, Samwise was trapped in a deep ditch and Merry came running over. Hearing the last calls of "Samwise! Samwise!" from more than two voices, he fell into black, and that's all he'd remember.

---

Blinking his eyes to a morning light through a window, Samwise awoke after days of sleeping. "What has happened..."

"You fell, Samwise. And then you fell asleep..."

The familar voice kissed Samwise's worries away as he saw Frodo staring at him from above. "Mr. Frodo..." He mumbled, trying to sit up btu instead fell back achining in pain. "What has happened?"

"So much to tell, actually," Frodo replied. "Your leg is broken, and you've caughten a nasty cold Sam..."

"Have I now? I can't remember a thing. All I remember it trying to find you, that is really it."

"Oh, and "Oh, and you did find me Sam, you did." Frodo's eyes glistened in the sunlight and he didn't need to study Samwise's actions anymore to make his own. He leaned over and laid himself next to Samwise's injured body, resting his head near Sam's.

Samwise blushed wildly and mumbled, "Mr. Frodo..."

"Samwise...when I was taken ahold of a stranger, I remember the words you called up to us. Such beautiful words such..." Frodo began to weep and dug his face near Samwise. Samwise, unable to say anything from the shock of knowing Frodo heard, remained motionless.

"Samwise...dear, dear, Samwise," Frodo continued. "Those words have rung through my head since the moment we ran you back here to Bag End. And I've sat on this bed, barely any sleep, and only water, making sure you'd wake up to only see me."

Merry and Pippin sat near the door which was now cracked a ajar and watched the two hobbits as they lay in tears.

"Frodo...what I said..."

"No, no...what you said was meaningful. Don't be shy anymore, my dear Samwise Gamgee. I've felt the same for as long as you, and we've wasted such valuable time dwelling on each other's replies to our love. And all we needed was Merry and Pippin to open us up..."

"Merry and Pippin...?" Samwise thought back to the mysterious person who held onto Frodo and sat up wildly. "Those two!"

Frodo gave Samwise a reason to not talk, and placed a finger on his parched lips. He leaned to Samwise, and pressed against his own finger. And without thinking, Samwise took hold of Frodo's lifted hand, and moved his small hand away, and they met with a kiss.

Merry and Pippin turned red and gave each other "Excellent job!" looks. They turned back to the two hobbits and Samwise nestled back into his bed and Frodo leaned over, and then lifted himself up, just to look at Sam again. Placing a hand on his companion's cheek, he finally blinked back some tears and rejoiced, "I really do love you, Sam."

"Frodo...I know you do, I always have."

Merry and Pippin stood up from their crouching postions and shook each others hands.

"Merry, your plan worked and we've got both of them together!"

"Well, you pulled it off my fine friend! You had some crazy requests from Samwise. It was a real show!"

"You're right...I feel, accomplished. I guess. We should do this more often."

"You think, Pip?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do."

"Well, then," grinned Merry excitedly. "Let's try getting Bilbo to get along with one of them Sackville-Bagginses!"

Pippin gave Merry a look of disgust and started walking towards the kitchen. Merry hopped along and suggested more. "Come onnn! We can do anything as a team."

Pippin sighed, "I guess I'll always been the one to depend on when it comes to intellectual situations."

Merry stiffled out a laugh and slapped Pippin on the head lightly with a spoon. They started aruging loudly as Samwise and Frodo still sat together in the bed, conversing on all they had to tell for the passed year or so on what they kept from each other. And as they heard Merry yell, "It was because of me they're together!" they fell asleep laughing in each others warmth...never to be apart again. 


End file.
